


The Ugliest Cat

by J_L_Hynde



Series: MYSME Tumblr Scenarios [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Allergies, But MC is also allergic to cats, F/M, Fluffy, MC really loves cats, a little bit of implied family drama, all cute, cat vs boyfriend, hairless cats, that's a cat?!, who will win?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde
Summary: A/N: So this is a little something I thought up playing Zen’s route. MC is allergic to cats too, but she also really really likes them. (We’re talking 707 kind like here.) So she owns a hairless cat and introduces him to Zen one day. (This was originally posted on my Tumblr JLHynde-InsanityBrilliance.)





	

Zen didn’t know what he was expected when he visited your apartment for the first time. When you stopped him at the door and told him about your roommate, Reginald. He didn’t know what to think. 

You were living with a guy? 

“Wait here, I’m gonna go get him.” You said and gestured your boyfriend to take a seat on the sofa. You didn’t want Zen to freak out, so you skillfully avoided mentioning Reginald until now. But you were still worried whether or not Zen would like him, or if Reggie would like Zen. God forbid, if you had to choose between your boyfriend and your cat. 

It didn’t even occur to you that Zen thought Reggie was a human, until you returned from your room with a hairless Sphynx in your arms. 

“Wait, what is that?!” Zen exclaimed catching sight of the gray, wrinkled animal in your arms.

“This is Reginald, my cat,” you told him.

“Cat?” Zen paused and looked at the pinched gray face of the thing that looked far more like some mutant creature than a cat, “But you said you were allergic to cats… _That’s a cat? Really?_ ”

“I am. And yes, he is a cat. He’s a hairless Spynx and he doesn’t affect my allergies because of lack of fur…” 

You didn’t like his tone when he talked about Reggie. You heard it all before from your sister: 

_“Seriously MC, that is one ugly cat. Why do you have that hideous thing? Ugh! I can barely stand to look at it.”_

_“Well, no ones forcing you to look at him. And if you have a problem with Reggie then you have a problem with me…”_

Zen was still tense as he waited for his allergy to kick in. But as the seconds passed, he realized that that cat-thing didn’t affect his allergies. Huh?

You ran your hand over Reggie’s back and sighed. “I’m sorry. This was a bad idea… I’ll just go put him back in my room.” Of course, Zen wouldn’t like Reginald. You guessed it right the first time. His hatred to cats was just too much that it didn’t matter if the cat was hairless or not. You were an idiot for thinking any different.

“Babe, wait.” Zen stopped you turned to leave, “I’m sorry. I was just surprised…So, umm, you have a cat. He’s very…umm… _wrinkly_.” He didn’t really know what to say, but he didn’t like that you looked so hurt by his reaction. “Actually, looking at him he’s kinda cute…”

You visibly brightened at his words. “Really? You think so?”

“…mmm, yeah I do.” Zen smiled reaching out tentatively and brushing his fingers over Reggie’s head. The cat leaned into the touch and meowed. 

“I think he likes you,” you exclaimed happily. “Do you wanna hold him?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, babe.”


End file.
